


Footy Match

by DigitalWitness



Series: It's Always You [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Football | Soccer, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 14:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1691498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalWitness/pseuds/DigitalWitness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur is playing his first football match and Merlin cheers him on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Footy Match

**Author's Note:**

> Extreme cuteness below. No angst in sight, well maybe a little bit for Gwaine.

“Morgana hurry up!  You’re going to make me late!” Arthur’s standing at the door bursting with excitement to get on the field. It’s going to be his first real football match and he is full of nervous excitement.

“I’ll be there in 5 minutes.” Morgana is rushing around the house shutting windows and turning off lights.

Merlin is standing next to him, grinning like mad with equal excitement. He’s so proud of his best friend. To support him from the stands Merlin insisted on wearing Arthur’s old blue jersey with "PENDRAGON" on the back. It made Arthur feel all warm and fuzzy inside whenever Merlin wore it.

“Okay, ready boys?” asked Morgana as she grabbed the keys to the car.

“We’ve been ready!” says Arthur as he rushes out the door to the car, Merlin in tow. They climb in and set off for the match.

\---                             

“Are you nervous Arthur?” Merlin asks him, he speaks softly to keep Morgana from hearing. They sit next to each other in the backseat.  

“A Pendragon never gets nervous. That’s what dad always says.” Arthur replies confidently. He kisses Merlin’s cheek.

Merlin quirks an eyebrow at him. “I don’t believe that for a second. Everyone gets nervous Arthur. You can tell me if you are. I have the perfect cure for being nervous, but first you have to say you are nervous.”

“Okay fine. I am the tiniest, smallest, you can’t even see it with a microscope, nervous.” says Arthur.

“I knew it. Okay, first you have to close your eyes.”

Arthur closes them and feels all the nervousness inside him buzz around, it feels like it's flowing through his veins.

Suddenly he feels lips against his. He smiles when they kiss. Of course this was Merlin’s cure, he should have known. A minute later Merlin is out of his seat and sitting in Arhur’s lap, kissing him from a better, nicer angle. Arthur wraps his arm around Merlin’s body, holding him closer.

“MERLIN EMRYS! YOU GET YOUR TONGUE OUT OF ARTHUR’S MOUTH AND SIT BACK IN YOUR SEAT RIGHT NOW BEFORE YOU GET YOURSELF KILLED!” yells Morgana. They were driving down the highway for goodness sake. _Freaking insane. Cute as hell, but insane,_ thinks Morgana.

The rest of the ride goes by without any further incidents, although she does catch Merlin sneaking small kisses on Arthur's cheek when he thinks Morgana isn’t looking.

Arthur feels much better after Merlin’s "cure". He should say he was nervous more often, he thought.

\---

All Arthur’s team mates are warming up on the field when he gets there. He sees Gwaine, Percival, Elyan, and Lance and runs over to them.

“Hey Arthur and Merlin.” The group say as the two approach them.

“Hi guys.” Arthur says. Merlin waves back and starts to make his way to the stands giving Arthur one last good luck kiss and hug.

“Hey Merlin. I want a goodluck kiss too!” pipes Gwaine, he puckers his lips.

“NO WAY! I’M THE ONLY ONE MERLIN KISSES!” Arthur’s face is red and he is glaring at Gwaine.

Gwaine just laughs at him. “Arthur, calm down I was just kidding.” Though he quickly turns his face away to hide his embarrassment.

Lance comes up to Gwaine and pats him on the back. “It’s alright mate. You’ll learn eventually. Arthur and Merlin act like they are married to each other. And married people aren’t supposed to kiss other people ya know?”

“I guess that makes sense.” Sighs Gwaine.

\---

The game begins with Arthur getting the ball from the kick-off with Valiant. He kicks it over to Percival who runs the field passing it to Gwaine, who passes it back to Arthur. Arthur remembers from practice to watch the goalie for any weak spots in their guarding. He fakes to kick left, making the goalie leave a large opening on the right. Arthur sweeps it in.

He scored the first goal in his first game.

The Camelot Dragons side of the stand cheer. Arthur searches the crowd for Morgana and Merlin. He finds them in the middle of the stands, yelling and cheering. His grin is so wide he’s pretty certain it reaches both ends of his face. Morgana gives him two thumbs up.

Merlin is enthusiastically jumping up and down shouting his name. His smile is so beautiful that Arthur forgets where he is, only focusing on the fact that he made Merlin proud of him. He has both of his hands up, waving them around like crazy, then he starts cheering the word _Go_. _That’s funny_ thinks Arthur. _Wait a second…go? Go! Wait …me…I have to go!_ Arthur realizes he had just been standing on the field surrounded by his teammates calling at him to get moving.

He runs back to join the game.

\---

Merlin ran to him on the field the moment the game ended. He jumped onto Arthur and gave him a hug resembling that of a koala. “You were amazing Arthur! I knew you could do it. I cheered for you the whole time.” Arthur noticed that his voice was a little bit scratchy sounding.

Arthur didn’t know what to say that could possibly convey his gratitude, so he just gave Merlin a great big kiss in the middle of the football field until his teammates came.

The Camelot Dragons won 7-2 with Arthur having scored 4 of those goals. He couldn’t stop smiling. His teammates all cheered for him and called him their star player. The coach, Mr. Olaf, even told him he had done a fantastic job. Arthur couldn’t get enough of the praise and cheering.

Morgana was so proud of her little brother. When everyone had settled down, she pulled out her camera and began snapping pictures of Arthur with all his teammates.

When Arthur saw what she was doing he insisted that he take a picture of him and Merlin. They ran over to the middle of the field and Arthur put his arm around Merlin’s shoulder. Just as Morgana was setting up the picture, Merlin kissed him on the lips. She caught it too! _This is definitely going to be shown at their wedding._ Morgana thinks to herself.


End file.
